Percabeth one shot
by Kittymagicat
Summary: Percy proposes to Annabeth on a pier after supper. Yay!


-Hey guys, just a one shot of everyone's fav: PERCABETH!Please remember that constructive criticism and reviews are _always_ welcome-

Percy anxiously patted his jacket pocket, checking for the hundredth time that the ring was still there. He had booked dinner reservations at Annabeth's favourite fancy french restaurant and was going to take her for a romantic walk along the pier afterwards. At the end of the pier he would propose to the love of his life and forever seal their bond.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and the blood in his veins was racing along, making him dizzy. He was sure if he tried to get up, he would collapse. But then, Annabeth came down the stairs, time stood still and his heart almost stopped.

She looked amazing. No, no, amazing wasn't nearly close enough.

"You look, well, um.. wow." Percy managed to stutter out. Annabeth's hair was in a half up, half down style. The top of it twisted up whilst several wavy blonde stands fell free, framing her face. But that wasn't just it. Her eyes had a thin veil of light silver eyeshadow on and her lips were a glossy red. Her dress was knee height and seemed to practically float about her in light grey waves that matched her eyes.

Annabeth smiled and Percy felt his heart restart and continue to race.

"Well?" She demanded. Percy leapt to his feet, offering her his arm. She smirked as she took it. "Come on seaweed brain."

"Right beside you wise girl." He smiled through his nerves.

The taxi ride was short and Annabeth spent the time guessing where they were going. By the time they got there her influence had calmed Percy's racing heart to a steady, if not still fast, pace.

Dinner was a glorious affair of splendid starters, delicious main courses and finally, pudding. Annabeth had ordered a gooey chocolate pie and was taking her time. Percy had practically inhaled his chocolate and banana pudding and was now struggling to stay still.

Finally Annabeth finished and Percy called for the bill.

As they stepped out of the building the cool fresh air soothed over them, and the smell of the salty sea filled their noses. Linking arms they made their way down the pier, Annabeth pointing out constellations and naming the stars the whole way.

The end of pier was closing in and Percy's heart beat was playing up again.

He turned to face her and she smiled, still completely oblivious.

He got onto one knee. Annabeth's expression turned to one of surprise.

He took a deep breath. "Annabeth, you have been my girlfriend for the last two years and I have never loved anyone more than you." He took her hand and her breath caught in her throat, tears welling up. "You inspire me to be the best I can be and without you, I know I wouldn't have made it this far. Even when I was with the Romans, I still remembered you, because I love you so much that even the God's couldn't make me forget you. But I don't want to ever come that close to almost losing you again."

Now Percy, NOW! A voice in his head screamed. He reached into his jacket pocket and revealed the ring. "So Annabeth Chase, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded and threw her arms about him.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She sobbed. Percy laughed grabbing her hand and sliding on the ring. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back along the pier. Her arms around his neck the entire time.

 ** _\- Author's Note -_**

Hey guys,

So this has been my first one shot! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I love writing it. #PERCABETH! Writing Percy's proposal speech was certainly interesting though. Remember that reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Love you,

-Kittymagicat xx

\- _**Note on Iron Fey Fanfic spin off I'm writing -**_

okay so, I've written it, I just need to refine it, check it for mistakes then send it to my beta, but it is coming and soon! So don't loose hope okay? I'll have it for you by Sunday 11th of September for definite!

-Kittymagicat xx


End file.
